Glad You Came
by JGirl724
Summary: The Cullens took a potion to make them human. Emmett moves to LA and meets Jenna, a dancer in a prestigious dance company. Emmett hadn't been with anyone since the Volturi killed Rosalie. They soon fall in love but Emmett knows that time is running out. How will things play out?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Third Person POV**

"Are you sure this will work Carlisle?" Esme asked her husband.

"Positive," he replied.

"How long will it work?" Jasper asked.

"A year."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to L.A." Emmett said.

"Nice, we're going to Miami Beach," Edward said.

"Alice, want to go to Texas?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Why not." Alice answered.

"Where are you guys going?" Bella asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Key West," Esme answered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Alice asked.

"Remember that one year from now we have to be back here," Carlisle stated. They all nodded and drank the potion. Instantly their faces twisted in disgust. Then their features changed.

Carlisle's skin turned to a light tan. His eyes became an olive green. Esme's turned into a summer tan with hazel eyes. Jasper's skin turned into a true farmers tan with light green eyes. Alice's skin turned slightly tan with dark green eyes. Emmett skin became tan with green/hazel eyes. Edward's skin became a subtle farmer's tan with blue eyes. Bella's skin became less pale with brown eyes.

Emmett immediately put to fingers on his wrist. He felt a heartbeat. "Alive at last!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked relieved, but nobody looked as relieved as Jasper did. Now he didn't have to worry about bloodlust.

"Let's pack, I want to get to Miami as fast as I can," Bella said. They all packed up and said their goodbyes. Soon four cars were heading on the highway in different directions.

****Please tell me what you think so far****


	2. The Bar

Chapter 1: The Bar

**Jenna's POV**

"I think this is it," I said walking up to our room with Emily.

"Yeah it is," she said. I put the card in and opened up our penthouse suite. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a dining room.

"Look they gave us wine," Emily said.

"Yeah but I want a margarita," I said. She nodded and we put our bags in our rooms. I put on short jean shorts, sandals and a razorback tank exposing my tattoo of a dancer. I iPhone buzzed.

"Jane just sent me the schedule," I called. Jane was our coach. Being in her company was like being the best dancer, ever.

"I know she sent me one too," Emily called. I walked out and saw she was in short shorts and a tube top. "Ready to go," she said.

"Yup," I walked over to the door and opened it. We walked down and hopped in Emily's convertible. We drove around town till we found a bar.

"What can I get you lovely ladies?" the bartender asked.

"Two cosmos." He nodded and walked away. Then the sexiest guy came in. He had tan skin and green/hazel eyes. He was well over six foot. He wore a V-neck tee and you could tell he worked out.

"What can I get you?" the bartender. The man turned to me and said, "What do you think I should get?"

"Give him a bud light," I said. The bartender nodded then gave us our drinks.

"I'm Emmett," he said extending his hand.

"Jenna," I took it and shook it. I took a sip and looked back him.

"What brings you to LA?" he asked.

"Work," I said flatly. I looked over and saw Emily flirting with another guy.

"What do you do?" he asked

"I'm a dancer," he raised an eyebrow and I laughed. "I'm a jazz and tap dancer,"

"Oh," he chuckled.

"So what brings you to LA?"

"A change in weather." We sat and talked for a while. Then the alarm on my iPhone went off.

"I have to go, company conference."

"Do you need a ride?" I looked at Emily.

"Nah I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want to go off with you and then be kidnapped or worse."

"What could be worse?" He put his chin on his hand and looked at me.

"Murder," I said casually.

"Well I can guarantee I'm not a murderer."

"Can you now?"

"Yup, so do you want a ride?"

"Sure." I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "I'm getting a ride, don't forget the car." She nodded and I walked out with him.

"How long is the confrence?"

"3 hours,"

"Wow," he said. I nodded. "Maybe we can hang out after," he said.

"Maybe," I said. He dropped me off at the hotel and before I got out I took out a piece of paper and wrote my number on it. "Give me a call," and I got out.


	3. House Finding

Chapter 2: House Finding

**Emmett's POV**

I stared at Jenna's number. She was so hot. I drove down Ocean Avenue and quickly found an open house. I bought a house and moved in as fast as I could. I sat down in the living room and stared at her number. I put the number I my phone and then it rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Emmett," it was Jasper.

"What's up?"

"Not much, we thought we'd see how you were settling in."

"Good I just bought a house, how's Texas?"

"It feels good to be back."

"Good, guess what?"

"What?"

"I met a girl."

"Of course you did."

"Thanks for the support."

**Cecilia's POV**

I walked into the conference room and saw the whole company.

"Alright, sit down and take notes," Jane said. I sat down and then Emily came stumbling in.

"How many?" I hissed

"Three, why?" Her words were slurred.

"God. If Jane finds you drunk, you're dead."

"Alright, but you gotta hide me."

"Alright, all ladies are going to do acro. The big number will be footloose. You will also do a line dance." The meeting was pretty much an over view of the show. When it was finally over it was about 4. I looked at my phone and saw no new messages. I sighed and walked to the suite. My iPhone buzzed and i saw a new message.

_Hey it's Emmett_

_Hey wats up_

_Not much, do you wanna hang out 2morrow_

_Sure_

_How bout the beach_

_Cool can you pick me up_

_Sure where_

_Hotel Erwin, penthouse suite_

_Classy_

_Lol c u then_

_Kkk bye._ I smiled and saved his number in my phone. I went in the living room and fell asleep on the couch.


	4. The Beach

Chapter 3: The Beach

**Cecilia's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the sound of someone knocking on the door. I got up and looked at my outfit, soffe shorts and a tank top. I threw my hair up in a crappy bun and went to the door. I opened the door and saw Emmett.

"Hey," he said and looking at me up and down.

"Shit, I overslept." He chuckled, "Come in. Let me get dressed." He nodded and walked. He let out a low whistle.

"Nice place," he said.

"Thanks, the company gives us it. I share it though." I walked into my room and put on my bikini. I put on shorts and a halter top. "Ready," I said.

"Sure," he said and we walked out. I hopped in his jeep and we started driving to Venice Beach. "So I guess you're happy."

"About what?" I asked.

"Happy that I didn't kidnapped or murder you."

"Funny."

"I try to be. When did you get to LA?"

"Yesterday, what about you?"

"Same, what about family?"

"I feel like you're trying to stalk me."

"I'm not." He parked and we got out of the car. We walked to the beach. Soon we found a spot to lie down. I took off my top and shorts, exposing my plaid bikini. Emmett took off his shirt and exposed even more sexiness. I had to look at the ocean so I didn't look at his chest. It looked ten times better without his shirt. I lay on my stomach while he was propped up on his elbows.

"This is my first time at Venice Beach," I said looking up at him.

"Same," he chuckled and said, "I feel like everything you say I say same."

"So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"What kind of music do you like?"

"A little bit of everything, but when Katy Perry comes on I just go off." I laughed.

"Oh do you now?"

"Oh yeah, fireworks is my jam." We started laughing at the joke, "What about you?"

"I'm a country girl."

"Yeah." I nodded, "How about sports?"

"I dance, if you count that, and I used to do gymnastics, how about you?"

"None but I like watching football."

"Favorite team?"

"Gators, you watch sports."

"Baseball and a little football."

"Favorite teams?"

"Red Soxs and the Patriots."

"Cool, want to go get a drink."

"Sure." We got up and walked to the boardwalk bar. We sat down and waited for the bartender.

"What can I get y'all?" he asked.

"I'll take a bud light," Emmett said.

"Make that two." The bartender gave us the beers and we drank them.

"So why did you give me your number?" he asked.

"I'll let you figure that one out." He smirked and took another sip.

"A little mystery, I like it." I smiled. We stayed at the beach and tanned for the rest of day. Soon it was sunset.

"I should head back to the hotel." He nodded and slipped on his shirt while I put on my clothes. We walked to his jeep, got in and drove off.

"We should do this again," Emmett said.

"Yeah, we should." We drove to the hotel and he walked me up to the penthouse.

"Thanks, I had fun."

"So did I," he said, "See you later."

"See ya." I walked in and plopped on the couch. I bit my lip and smiled.

"He's cute," Emily said.

"Yeah,"

"You like him," she said, nudging me with her elbow.

"You sound like you're 13." Maybe she was right. Maybe I was falling for him.


	5. Admitting Feelings

Chapter 4: Admitting Feelings

**Cecilia's POV**

I woke up the next day to my alarm. Rehearsals. I quickly put on shorts and a tank. I shoved my shoes in a bag and ran to the door.

"Em, we got practice." She immediately got up and grabbed her bag. We ran to the car and headed to the studio.

When we got there I put on my tights and my toe thongs. I started to stretch then Kevin came in. He told us to practice different acro tricks. Then he came over to me. He had always had a crush on me.

"Hey Jenna," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"Do you need any help?"

"No." I did a back handspring.

"Nice,"

"Thanks." I bent down and did a Valdez.

"You're going to have to do some partner work. Want to try?"

"Fine, how about a lawnmower?" We did it with ease.

"A swizzle?" again with ease. I then did a front aerial and walked away.

"Why don't you go after him? He's drooling over you." Emily said.

"I don't understand why. I mean like I obviously don't like him."

"But still." The next three hours didn't go by fast enough. When it was over I took out my phone and saw a text from Emmett.

_Hey want 2 go 2 dinner 2nite_

_Like a date_

_Or 2 friends_

_So a date_

_Lol is that a yes or no_

_Yes, wat time_

_7:30_

_Ok c u then_

_Bye_

I got in the car and smiled at our conversation.

"Who?" Emily asked

"Huh,"

"Who is making you smile like that?"

"Emmett, I got a date tonight."

"Oooo. I guess I'll go to the bar."

"Try not to get too drunk."

"Key word, _try." _We walked around and shopped. Then I went to my closet and tried to find the right outfit. Then I decided on a strapless sundress and some sandals. I did my makeup and found it to be 7:15. I quickly went to the living room.

"Opinion," I said.

"Hot," Emily said. I smirked and heard a knock on the door. I went to go get the door but Emily stopped me. "Wait, you don't want to seem too eager."

"But I am."

"Go in your bathroom and pretend to do your makeup or something." I nodded and went to my bathroom. I held my ear at the door waiting to hear him.

"You must be Emmett," she said

"Uh yeah, is Jenna here?"

"Yeah I'm Jenna's roommate, Emily."

"Oh so is she almost ready." I walked out as she said this. Emmett was wearing a black button down shirt and khakis.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, you ready," he asked.

"Yeah." We walked out of the hotel and went to his car. "So where are we going?"

"A little mystery never hurt anybody." He chuckled.

"Quoted." I laughed.

"How was your rehearsal?"

"It was good. If I don't fall on my face in the dance it will be even better."

"I don't think you will." We pulled up to the boardwalk and went to a small restaurant. "You don't seem like a fancy girl so I decided to go casual."

"I guess you can read me pretty well." He smiled and we walked to the restaurant. The dinner went by way too quickly.

Once the dinner was over we walked on the beach. I stopped, put my hand on his shoulder and took off my sandals. He smiled at me and we kept walking. There was a silence between us. It wasn't awkward, it was nice. The ocean waves were rolling up on the sand. It was a perfect scene.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah it was great."

"So Jenna, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot"

"Well I was…um…wondering if you…um...wanted to go out…with me," he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course, why are you so nervous?"

"Doesn't matter." He grabbed my hand and we walked the beach.

****I know I'm moving this story pretty fast but it's over the course of about a year so yeah.**

**The links to see Jenna's outfits are on my profile****


	6. That Night

Chapter 5: That Night

**Cecilia's POV**

Emmett and I are great together. It's already been six months, time has flown by. He decided to take me to a classy restaurant for our anniversary.

"It's too bad I didn't take French," I said looking at the menu. He laughed and said;

"Yeah, I took Spanish."

"Anyway I'm gonna go with uh this," I said, pointing to something random on the menu.

"I'll take that too." We laughed and soon found out that getting escargot meant we got snails.

"Well then," I said looking at them.

"Yeah, I think they're snails."

"Yeah,"

"Well, don't knock it till you try." I picked one up and stuck it in my mouth. I almost threw up. Reluctantly I swallowed it.

"How was it?"

"Nasty," he laughed. He was so cute with his dimples. I looked at my iPhone and saw a text from Emily.

_Stay somewhere else 2nite_

_Pleaz not in my room_

_Fine_

"Can stay I at your place tonight?" I asked him. He looked flushed, I'd never stayed the night with him, and then I showed him Emily and mine's conversation.

"Yeah, that would be awkward if you were there."

"Too bad it's already happened." His eyes went wide.

"Oh."

"Las Vegas."

"That must've a sight."

"Totally, two people fucking each other on the couch."

"Where did you stay?"

"With some other dancers, on the next floor." He let out another laugh. We didn't eat so we just talked the rest of the night. In the end we went to get some ice cream. We hopped back in his jeep and went to his house.

"Damn," I said. He laughed.

"I take it you like it." I nodded and we went inside. I looked at the clock and saw it was about eleven. "Do you have rehearsals tomorrow?"

"No."

"So I don't have to get up early."

"But can you drop me off at my place so I can change."

"What time?"

"Noon"

"Okay then." I placed my bag on the couch. He sat on the couch and I sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I curled up next to him. We ended up watching the late show. I yawned and felt him kiss my forehead. I tilted my head, to look at him. He bent down and kissed me. At first it was gentle but then it turned very passionate. I turned so I was straddling his lap. His hands were on my sides. I felt them slide down to my thighs. My hands were in his hair and pulled me closer to him. My hips were grinding into his. His hands went to the zipper of my dress and he took it off. My hands went down to his shirt and I unbuttoned it. I took it off and he laid me on the couch. He kissed my neck.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"Yes," I breathed. My back arched as his hand went to unclasp my bra. Soon we were both naked except for his boxers and my panties. He kissed me and I sucked on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and my tongue darted in. I explored his mouth. His hands were rubbing my breasts. I moaned as he did. I felt myself getting wet. He pushed down my panties and I pushed down his boxers.

"Do you have?" My question was cut off by a moan.

"Yes," he said. Then he entered me. His thrusts were fast.

"Emmett," I moaned. My nails were digging in his back. We slowed down and then came to a stop. Our breathing was ragged.

"That was great," he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah." I laid my head on his chest and we fell asleep with a blanket around us.


	7. Realization

Chapter 6: Realization

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up with Jenna curled up next to me. We were on the couch and naked. Our legs were tangled together and there was a blanket around us. We did it last night and it was amazing. I smiled as I looked at her. Then it hit me. I was only going to be human for a few more months. What was I supposed do when I become a vampire? Jenna's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, how was your night?" I asked. I had to put that thought away and spend all the time I had left with her.

"Great, how was yours?"

"Amazing, are you hungry?"

"Yeah." I put on my boxers and handed her my shirt. She put it on and we walked to the kitchen. She hopped on the table as I started making some pancakes. I was so happy I finally got used to eating and cooking. I handed her a plate and I leaned against the counter.

"How are they?"

"Great, I didn't know you could cook."

"That makes two of us." She let out a musical laugh. I loved seeing her smile. She finished them off and I took her plate. I walked over to her and wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"Was last night your first time?"

"No." I grew extremely jealous when I heard that.

"Oh."

"I was drunk; I had one to many beers, what about you?"

"No," I didn't want to lie to her. I had done it before, Rosalie and I did it almost every day until she slipped and killed five people. Then the volturi got her. "Want to head to Hollywood today?"

"Sure you just have to drop me off so I can get some clothes."

"Yeah, but you do look sexy in my shirt," she blushed. We went back to the living room and got dressed. She put her dress back on and I put on my clothes. We drove back to her hotel and I walked with her back to the penthouse. She opened the door and Emily was on the couch with a random dude.

"Damn it," Jenna said. She walked into her room and followed. She took out a tank top and shorts. I sat on her bed and waited for her to get changed. I looked on her dresser and saw a picture of her and a guy. She was hugging him and had a huge grin. Then there was one of her leaping in a dance. There was another picture with him on the beach. I grew jealous quickly.

"Alright," she said. She saw me with the picture.

"Who's he?"

"Why?"

"Who is he?"

"My brother, he raised me."

"What about your parents?"

"My dad's a drunk and my mom's a junkie."

"Sorry, I just got jealous."

"Don't worry about it, you ready?"

"Yeah," we walked out of the room. The day flew by quickly and soon we were on the beach. The water was running between our toes. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against me.

"Emmett, I have something to tell you."

"What?" I looked at curiously.

"I'm going on tour."

"That's great Jenna."

"Yeah I'm going to Chicago in seven months."

"Oh." I tried to act sad but I knew I would be gone by the time she was tour.

"I just go the news yesterday but we got preoccupied." I laughed and we walked back to my jeep. When we got there, I kissed her. She kissed back with just as much passion. I pressed her against the jeep and she wrapped her arms around my neck. It was romantic until I heard someone say get a room. Jenna blushed and leaned against my chest. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's get out of here," she smiled.

"I have rehearsal tomorrow,"

"Fine," I let out a sigh. She laughed and said;

"If you take me back to my hotel so I can get my dance stuff then I could stay." I smiled and drove to the hotel.


	8. A Funny Kind of Feeling

Chapter 7: A Funny Kind of Feeling

**Cecilia's POV**

It seemed like Emmett was hiding something. The more that time passed, the more that I realized he seemed so sad. At first I thought it was because I was going on tour in two months but then I realized it wasn't that. We were relaxing in his living room. My legs were across his lap and we were watching football.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You've seemed so," I stopped to find the right word, "depressed."

"I'm fine, babe. I guess I'm just sad that you're leaving soon." I smiled. I got a funny kind of feeling that he was lying.

"You can always come and visit me. Then you can see one of my shows."

"I can't wait to see one. How are rehearsals going?"

"Good, I'm trying to be a choreographer so I'm choreographing an acro dance."

"I know it'll be amazing." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. "I love you, Jenna"

"I love you, too." He smiled at me. This was one of those cute moments you see in the movies and you just have to say aww. I nestled my head in the crook of his neck, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

**Emmett's POV**

I knew Jenna was getting suspicious. I was so nervous. I only had a month left with her and I knew I had fallen head over heels for her. I couldn't stand the thought of her being with someone else. It was crazy how much had happened in a year. I didn't know if she was my singer but I knew I didn't want to be like Edward and Bella. He only loved her because she was his singer. I dropped Jenna off at her rehearsals and called Carlisle.

"Hello," he said.

"Carlisle it's Emmett,"

"Emmett, how's L.A?"

"It's good how's Key West?"

"Good Esme and I love it."

"Carlisle I have a question about the potion."

"Go ahead."

"Is there any way for us make our time as human longer?"

"No, but we all would love to stay human longer."

"That's not the only reason."

"What do you mean?"

"A girl."

"You're in love"

"Yes, she's smart and funny."

"Do you think she's your singer?"

"Maybe, I don't know and I don't care."

"You really love her."

"Yes and she doesn't know I'm leaving. She thinks I'm upset because she's leaving for tour."

"Tour?"

"She's in a dance company."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't think there is anything I can do about the potion."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." I hung up and put down the phone. I slammed my hand against the steering wheel in anger. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I shouldn't have talked to her. I shouldn't have called her. I wouldn't be in this mess. "But then you wouldn't have fallen in love," that annoying little voice in my head said. I drove to the beach and decided to walk along the sand. My head was spinning and my thoughts were going in 30 different directions. Should I break up with her or not. Should I tell her or not. My phone rang and saw it was Jasper.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey."

"Carlisle told me what happened."

"Yeah, do you have any advice?"

"Sorry, but you might not like it."

"What?"

"I think you should break up with her"

"I don't know if I could Jazz. I think I'm in love."

"Jeez. I don't know what to tell you then."

"Damn."

"Yeah, well at least you got spend a year with her but my advice is to spend as much time with her as possible."

"Thanks for the advice Jazz."

"That's what I'm here for." I hung up the phone and ran my fingers through my hair. Right now i didn't know much but i knew that i had to do something before the end of month or two hearts could break.


	9. A Night of Sorrow, A Night of Regret

Chapter 8: A Night of Sorrow, A Night of Regret

**Emmett's POV**

This was it. Tomorrow I would be flying back to Forks and I would be a vampire the next day. Carlisle said that it happened at exactly noon. He said it would be exactly like our turning. I thought I only had to go through that once. I picked Jenna up from rehearsals and we drove to the boardwalk. We walked around, looking at all the surfers. Jenna was just enjoying the beauty while I was taking a long look for I knew I would probably never come here again.

"Maybe I'll learn to surf," she said.

"That balance you have will help you," I replied.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe I won't wipe out like that guy." She pointed to someone who, right after he stood up, fell face first into the water.

"True, that would be me." She laughed and my heart wrenched. This was one of the last times I would hear her laugh, her musical, happy laugh. I tried to cover up my sorrow but I knew she could see it in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I was going to miss the way she cared about everyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying, babe. I'm fine, really."

"You've been really sad lately."

"I know it's just that you're leaving soon."

"I'm leaving in three weeks, we have plenty of time." _No, _I thought to myself, _no we don't have plenty of time, we only have a few hours_

**Jenna's POV  
**I knew there was something was bothering Emmett. Why he wouldn't tell me, I didn't know. The sun started to set and we made our way back to his house. When we stepped into the house, he pushed me against a wall. His hands were against the wall, blocking me from getting out of his way.

"What the-" but then he kissed. It was so passionate yet it held sorrow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He took my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I wrapped the other one around his waist and his hands went to my waist. He explored the curves of my body while I had two fist fulls of his curly dark hair. His lips left mine and he left a trail of kisses down my jaw and to my neck. I arched my neck in pleasure. His hands went under my shirt and he pulled it off. He kissed beck up to my ear.

"I want you, Jenna," he whispered.

"Then take me." he picked me up and walked to his bedroom. He unclasped my bra and my hands went down to pull of his shirt. He laid me on the bed and kissed down my skin. He sucked on the nipples of my breasts, making them hard and then went lower. His hands went to my hips and he gripped them. He pulled down my skirt and saw how wet I was. He looked at me and then pulled a condom out of his pocket, knowing I would ask. He kissed my thighs and then started to the center of my legs. When he found his destination, he stuck his tongue inside of me. I gasped as he did. My breathing became ragged and then he moved back up, leaving a trail of kisses as he did. He claimed my mouth once again and sucked on my lip. I eagerly parted my lips and his tongue darted in. He ran his hands up and down my sides. My hands went down to his pants. I undid his pants and took them off. I pulled off his boxers and he put on the condom. I ran my hands on his chest and he slowly entered me. His thrusts were slow at first but then we sped up. I was so close. His lips went back to my neck and I moaned in pleasure.

"Emmett," I moaned. He smirked against my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moaned my name. He then pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." He rolled next to me and wrapped the blanket around us. I curled up next him and laid my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and I soon fell asleep.

**Emmett's POV**

I watched Jenna sleep. She looked so peaceful. I thought about what she would think of me after I left. After I told her that I loved her. After what we had just did. _Damn, _I thought, _I kiss her, I screw her then I leave. Boyfriend of the year right here._


	10. Leaving

**Chapter 9: Leaving**

**Jenna's POV**

I woke with my head on Emmett's chest. He had his arm around me and was asleep. His breathing was calm and he looked so peaceful. I smiled and ran my fingers over chest. I was going to miss him when I went to Chicago. Soon he blinked his eyes open and looked down at me. He ran his finger over my cheek and smiled.

"Mornin' babe," he said.

"Mornin'." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. The kiss was short and sweet. He pulled me closer to me and breathed in my scent. I smiled into his chest.

"How was your night, beautiful?" he asked

"You should know."

"But I want to hear it from you."

"It was wonderful." I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead.

"Let's get some food." He got up and put on his boxers. He tossed me his shirt and I put it on. We walked into the kitchen and he started making me food. That's one of the things I love about him. He was always a gentleman. I hopped on the table. He turned to me and smiled. I loved his dimples, too. And you can't forget the muscles. He handed me a plate of eggs and leaned against the counter and watched me. I ate the food in one gulp.

"Someone's hungry," he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, but so are you." He nodded and walked over to me.

**Emmett's POV**

I walked over to Jenna and pulled her closer to me. It was amazing how much had changed in one year. One year ago, I was walking into a bar, seeing her for the first time but here we are, in my house, grinning like fools at each other. It was going to be so hard walking on to that plane.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her hips. She smiled and kissed me. It was passionate and loving. A fire spread through my body and soon I pulled her so close that we were pressed against each other. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I picked her up. She sucked my bottom lip and I eagerly let her in. Her tongue went into my mouth, exploring every crevice. My tongue went into hers and did the same. Her hands ran over my chest. I cupped her face and we started making out. When we finally pulled both of our breathing was ragged.

"I have rehearsals today," she said.

"Okay, when do you want me to drop you off?"

"I have to shower and stuff like that..."

"How about we get dressed and I'll drop you off at your hotel."

"Okay." We went back to my bedroom and got dressed. It was kind of hard to find the clothes but we found them all and went to the car.

I walked her up to her room. She smiled when we reached her door. I kissed her passionately. The kiss held so much emotion. Sorrow, anger, regret, but no positive feelings. It held everything I wanted to say, but couldn't. She smiled at me and walked into her room. I went to my house and packed it up. I threw everything into a suitcase and went to my jeep. I stuck her picture in my pocket and drove to Forks.

The whole ride there I thought about her. At around four in the afternoon I got a text from her.

_Wanna hang out. _It took everything in me not to respond. Not to tell her everything that's going on. I arrived at my old house. I sighed before I walked in.


	11. Comfort

**Chapter 10: Comfort**

**Jenna's POV  
**It's been a week since I last saw Emmett. I've called him a thousand times and text-ed him a million. Normally we see each other everyday, he picks me up we go downtown, or to the beach or somewhere else. It was my day off and next week I was going to Chicago. I drove to Emmett's house and the last thing I expected to see was a realtor. There was a for sale sign, the realtor walked over and put a giant red sign that said _SOLD. _I drove off in a hurry. Tears were blurring my vision as I made my way to the secluded spot at the beach that we spent so many nights, looking at the stars.

I got there and cried. The last thing I wanted to do was think about what just happened. He left without goodbye, without telling me. I couldn't bring myself to face it. I can't believe I let myself fall for him, I just couldn't believe it.

"Jenna?" a man's voice was behind. Part of me wanted it to Emmett but the other never wanted to see him again. I turned around and saw it was Kevin. I wiped away the tears and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I shook my head. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me. I cried into his chest and he just sat there, speaking soothing words into my ear.

**Emmett's POV**

I just got back from hunting. The first time in a year. Once I got back I went to my room and stared at her picture. I don't know how long I stayed there. All I know is that I wanted to be with her. To see her magical smile and hear her musical laugh. Was that to much to ask? A small knock interrupted my train of thought.

"Come in," I said putting the picture away. In walked in Jasper.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm not holding, I'm falling." I laid back on the couch.

"You really love her."

"Yes. God I fell hard." He nodded.

"Is that her?" he asked pointing to the picture.

"Yes." I handed him the picture. It was of her doing a leap in the air. He handed it back to me and I put it away.

"Do you know if she's your singer?"

"No but I don't want to be like Edward and Bella. You and I know that he wouldn't have even talked to her if she wasn't his singer." He nodded. Edward needed to someone's blood to fall in love, I liked Jenna for her, not her blood.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Jazz. I've been gone a week, she's probably already found out I'm gone and hates my guts."

"Emmett, she doesn't hate your guts."

"Jazz, she does."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because, I fucked her not once but twice and once was the night before I left." Jasper sighed and shook his head.

"You dug your grave."

"I know. Just when I thought I had moved on."

"Emmett, you're going to find someone."

"Easy for you."

"It's true." He got up and walked out. The next few months went by slowly. Everyday my mind was on her.

**Five Months Later**

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett, get down here," Edward called. I ignored him. "Emmett!" I walked down the stairs.

"What?" I asked he pointed to the TV and I watched. It was a commercial for Jenna's company and there she was, on the screen. She was going to be Seattle. I could see her again.

"You're excited," Jasper smirked. I immediately ran upstairs and bought a ticket to her show.

****I'm gonna finish this up and in a few days i'm gonna post my new Jasper Hale story. Stay tuned****


	12. Meeting Again

**Chapter 11: Meeting Again**

**Emmett's POV**

The next week I was driving to Seattle to go see Jenna. I was so excited. Jasper and Edward, despite my protests, decided to come. Jasper turned on the radio and a song came on. You could've called in _Emmett Cullen's Theme Song._

I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can't ever be brave  
'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta get now  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night

Something's gotta get now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Yeah, you've got that one thing

"Dude, this has your name written all over it," Edward said. Jasper put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Look we're here," I said pulling into the parking lot. The show went relatively quickly and then the final number came on.

"This number," they announced, "Was choreographed by one of our own company members, Miss Jenna Rodriquez." Everyone applauded (go on you tube and look up one[original mix] by Swedish house mafia, that's the song I envisioned the dance too). The lights went black and a glow in the dark figures came on. They were huddled in a circle and were bouncing to the beat. Soon another group came on and did the same thing. They did handstands into splits and stayed there. They curled there bodies to the beat. Soon another group came on doing cartwheels. All you could see was the glow in the dark outlines. Then a group did back-handsprings. Then the started bouncing. Then strobe lights came on and they did all sorts of tricks. Then I saw Jenna. She did a no-handed cartwheel (aka aerial) and the splits. They all did crazing and amazing tricks. When the song ended they brought her out onto the stage. She did a bow and I could see the sweat beading off her brow. She told the story of her dance and then went off stage.

We got up and walked out. Alice had told me before that she was going to come out the back door so I ditched Jasper and Edward. I made my way to the back door and saw her coming up. I watched her walk away.

"Jenna," I called. Her name felt so right coming off my lips. She turned around and saw me. I don't know what I was expecting her to do.

"Emmett?" she asked, walking over to me.

"Yes,"

"How could you?" she slapped me but I knew she hurt herself more than me. She played it off like it didn't hurt but I knew it did.

"I'm sorry."

"Because I'm sorry is going to fix everything."

"Jenna.."

"I can't believe I was so stupid and let myself fall for _you"_

"Jenna"

"Emmett, I don't want to hear it. I actually thought you loved me."

"I did, I mean I do, I do love you."

"If you love me then why did you leave, why did you leave me." Tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to leave but I had too"

"Why, if anything, you owe me a straight answer."

"I...I" I didn't know what to do.

"I, what?"

"I'm not the same person you met at the bar a year and a half ago."

"Well what happened to him?"

"He turned out to be a monster." I looked down.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not...I'm a" I couldn't think of the right words to say.

"You're a what?"

"I'm a...monster," I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I...shouldn't have come here." I turned away and started walking away.

"Then why did you?" she yelled, "I wanted to see you. Part of me is screaming that I'm an idiot for saying this, but the other is saying to run over to you, Emmett, to forgive you and I'm not sure which half to follow." I turned around when she said that.

"I came here because I wanted to make things right." She walked over to me and stood in front.

"Tell the truth then. What do you mean you're a monster?"

"I'm not human."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not alive."

"I've heard you're heartbeat." She placed her hand on my chest. She gasped and pulled away.

"How?"

"I'm a vampire," I whispered. She studied my face for a moment.

"It's true isn't it." I nodded. "But I heard your heartbeat, before you left, I remember it."

"I took a potion to make me human for a year. Those last few months were together, that's why I was sad. I didn't realize how much time we had left until that night we had sex, the first time."

"That's why you left." I nodded. I wiped the tears from her face and tilted her chin. Our eyes met for the first time in six months.

"I missed you, so much," I whispered.

"Me too," she said. I leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. My arms wrapped around her waist and hers went around my neck. I pulled her closer to me, making sure I didn't crush. I pulled away and let her breathe. I took a deep breath and smiled. She wasn't my singer, we were in love, not because of her blood, but because of genuine love. Love that was so rare in the world and we had gotten a little bit of it. I kissed her again and heard faint footsteps behind us. _Go away, _I thought to Edward, _Don't worry, she isn't my singer_. They left and we kissed for what seemed like minutes but in the end was about an hour.

****Song was One Thing By: One Direction (3 Them). I'm going to try and finish the story tonight. Also my new Jasper story will be up tonight or tomorrow****


	13. Epilougue

**Epilogue**

**Jenna's POV**

It's been two years since Emmett and I met at the bar in L.A. Now here I was on our wedding day. My dress was absolutely perfect. The decorations were beautiful and the Cullens were the most generous people I've ever met. They paid for my brother's flight and the wedding.

"You ready?" My brother, Chris, asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.

"Let's go tiny dancer." Mendelssohn's _Wedding March _started and we walked down. Emmett looked so handsome, no he looked frigging sexy. He smiled and winked. I smiled and blushed. The preacher started.

"Do you Jenna Christine take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do."

"And Do you Emmett McCarthy Cullen take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride?" Emmett leaned down and kissed me. It was sweet and he didn't have to tell me what he was thinking.

The reception was great. Soon we were on our way to Isle Esme. We had sex the first night, and he turned me the second. Soon I was like him and we stayed together, in love and happy.

THE END!

*****I know it's corny but deal with it. The Jasper story should be up soon.*****


	14. Lyrics

Glad You Came By: The Wanted

The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
And all that counts, is here and now,  
My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came, came, came.

You cast a spell on me, spell on me,  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me,  
So lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me

Turn the lights out now,  
Now I'll take you by the hand,  
Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came

The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
And all that counts, is here and now  
My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me,  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me,  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me,  
So lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me

Turn the lights out now,  
Now I'll take you by the hand,  
Hand you another drink, drink it if you can,  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came,

The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
And all that counts, is here and now,  
My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came,  
I'm glad you came,  
(Woah and oh's)  
So glad you came,  
(Woah and oh's)  
I'm glad you came,  
(Woah and oh's)  
I'm glad you came.

The sun goes down, the stars come out,  
And all that counts, is here and now,  
My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came, came came.

More lyrics: lyrics/t/the_wanted/#share


End file.
